Update XVIII
Update XVIII is an official update for Modern Combat 5: Blackout released on October 2017. The update introduced the new Kommander class, Duel tournaments, a new League ranking system, as well as balance changes to the Armor Core system and weapons. Official update description Update XVIII is now available for iOS and Android. The Windows version is targeted to be available by end of the week(any changes to the schedule will be updated here). The Kommander is now available for deployment! A seasoned veteran, the Kommander does not shy away from a frontal confrontation. Leading his team under the protection of a tactical shield, he charges into battle, quickly closing the distance between him and his enemies. Once in close quarters, he interrogates his targets to reveal the location of their allies on the map. Boasting a diverse array of weapons from handguns to modified shotguns and SMGs, Kommander is an expert in handling all weapons one-handed, using the other to maneuver his shield, whether it’s to protect himself and his allies or blind and bash his enemies. A versatile team defender, the Kommander provides health kits for injured allies, as well as pasively increasing the bullet protection of nearby allies. Get ready for a brand new Event- Showdown Duel Tournaments! Enter the Tournament and win credits by winning Duel matches against the rest of the players in your group. Players joining the event are split in groups of *50 players, based on their soldier rating. The event lasts for a limited short time to encourage participants to be active for the entire duration. Join a new event right after the current one you have registered in , but not before! after the event you’re currently participating in ends will you be able to join a new one. Credits prizes are awarded on: Reaching milestones according to your highest duel win streak within the event Placing within the top 10 players in the event * The number of players within a group may be subject to change. League System V2 In order to make the game more competitive for everybody, a new ladder system with weekly seasons and rewards is now available! The Seasons will last one week and, at the end, will dispatch a reward. (please note that it takes some time for the rewards to arrive) After the week expires, the leaderboard will be reset and, in order to be listed, you'll have to play a certain number of matches. Depending on the placement inside the leaderboard, your end-of-league loot box will be upgraded. Balance changes Following the community’s feedback, both from competitive and regular players, we took several broad steps to bring the game closer to the earlier MC5 core experience in terms of damage and perks available at a given moment to a single player. All armor suits have one less core slot All armors now possess at least one Joker core slot. All weapon damage values reworked, leading to an increase in power for lower tier weapons, while keeping mid tiers in relatively the same spot and taking it down a notch for high tier weapons. Bug fixes and security improvements Category:Modern Combat 5: Blackout Updates